Madotsuki
Summary Madotsuki is the main protagonist of Yume Nikki. She spends most of the game sleeping in her room, exploring her own dreams. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-B, possibly 7-A to 4-A. Unknown via waking up Name: Madotsuki Origin: Yume Nikki Gender: Female Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: None | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Invisibility, Time Stop, Can reveal invisible beings, Light Manipulation, Immortality (Types 3 and 9. All of the Dream World is merely her dreams, and she will always come back from her "Real World" self if she is killed. Her death would also destroy the Dream World until she comes back), Shapeshifting, Body Control, Animal Manipulation (Limited to flies), Size Manipulation, Duplication, Regeneration (At least High-Mid. Can regenerate from her decapitated head, a tiny clone of herself and her scarf and hat), Teleportation Attack Potency: Athlete level (Despite being simply a little girl, she was able to jump several meters in the air with a single jump) | Wall level (Can stab holes in walls), possibly Mountain level to Multi-Solar System level (Can murder beings with durability similar to hers). Unknown via waking up (When she wakes up, the whole Dream World is completely erased until she comes back, as her dreams vanish when she is awake. She can trigger this manually, although it is also triggered automatically when she "dies") Speed: Human level | Subsonic (She should be as fast on foot as with her witch effect, who managed to fly at that speed) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class, possibly Mountain Class to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Athlete level | Wall level, possibly Mountain level to Multi-Solar System level (Survived being eaten by Big Red). Immortality makes her hard to kill. Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range, higher with some effects Standard Equipment: None | Her 24 effects Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Her 24 effects:' * Frog: Lets her jump high and swim in water. * Umbrella: Lets her summon Rain Fall. * Hat and Scarf: Can turn into a snowman when snowing. * Yuki-Onna: Lets her summon Snowfall. * Knife: Lets her stab and kill most dreamworld beings in a single shot. * Medamaude: Lets her teleport back to The Nexus. * Fat: She gets FAT. * Midget: Becomes small and can create up to 6 small clones of her. * Flute: Lets her play music. * Neon: Produces colored light. * Nopperabu: Removes her face, can detach her head. * Severed Head: Becomes a severed head. * Towel: She can sneeze. * Cat: Can attract other beings to her. * Lamp: Produces light. * Bicycle: Can go faster on a bike. * Long Hair: Exactly what it says on the tin. * Poop Hair: Summons Flies. * Blond Hair: Makes her a blonde. * Triangle Kerchief: Can become an invisible ghost at will. * Witch: Grants her flight on a broom. * Demon: Allows summon thunder if it's raining. * Buyo-Buyo: Becomes all jelly-like. * Stoplight: Allows her to stop time, as well as reveal invisible beings. Key: Real World | In the Dream World Note: This profile only covers her game appearance. For her non-canon manga counterpart, see Madotsuki (Manga). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Humans Category:Murderers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weather Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Yume Nikki Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Time Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Horror Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Animals Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Dream Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4